


horny and bored

by orphan_account



Series: stupid 5sos and atl text fics [1]
Category: All Time Low
Genre: Jalex - Freeform, M/M, This Is STUPID, co write with my beautiful friend saffron, hope its funny, im not really sorry to be honest, mentions of gay sex, result of reading to many 5sos fics and being very bored, she can be found on tumblr at thatgirlsaff, text thingy, yay buttsex, zian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack: lexy talk to me! im borrreeeedd </p>
<p>Alex: shut up jack</p>
<p>Jack: yay your alive</p>
<p>Alex: course im alive you dingus </p>
<p>Jack: lexy don't be mean *pouts*</p>
<p>Jack: lex don't leave me</p>
<p>Jack: lexxxxxyyyyy</p>
<p>Alex: jack i swear to fuck</p>
            </blockquote>





	horny and bored

Jack: lex

Jack: lexy...

Jack: lexypoo

Jack: aleeeeeeeeeeeeeex 

Jack: :( 

Jack: lexy talk to me! im borrreeeedd 

Alex: shut up jack

Jack: yay your alive

Alex: course im alive you dingus 

Jack: lexy don't be mean *pouts*

Jack: lex don't leave me

Jack: lexxxxxyyyyy

Alex: jack i swear to fuck

Alex: piss off

Jack: but Alex..im bored 

Jack: come love me

Alex: what will it take to shut you up seriously

Jack: let me give you a blowjob

Jack: ;)

Jack: seriously tho 

Jack: im horny

Alex: good for you

Jack: and bored

Alex: youre not going to stop texting are you

Jack: nope

Jack: never

Jack: please lexy

Jack: sexy lexy 

Jack: dont leave me :( *cries* 

Alex: *sighs* fine but you gotta get better at concealing the desperateness bro

Jack: your mean 

Jack: i thought you loved me

Jack: im not going to blow you now 

Jack: so ha

Alex: but weren't you the one that was horny?

Jack: shit

Jack: fuck you

Jack: you could always blow me

Jack: although that would do the opposite of shutting me up

Alex: wondered when that was coming

Jack: what can i say 

Jack: im persistent

Alex: i'll give you that

Alex: didn't necessarily mean i said yes to the blow job

Jack: could you give me some sexual gratification 

Alex: how bout a pat on the back?

Jack: im using big words

Alex: would you like a round of applause

Jack: why are you so mean to me 

Jack: aren't you proud of me daddy

Alex: oh god

Alex: JACK

Alex: thank god this isn't a group chat

Jack: it can be 

Jack: zack isnt mean like you

Jack: i bet he'd suck me off if i asked

Alex: i swear

Jack: done

Alex: wow

Jack: hey zacky hey rian

Rian: hey...

Zack: sup

Zack: what's going on

Alex: DO NOT SCROLL UP

Jack: SCROLL UP

Zack: scrolling up

Rian: i will accompany you

Alex: NO

Alex: i hate you all

Rian: ........

Zack: 0_0

Rian: i have many things to say

Zack: i am speechless

Rian: firstly ewwwwww

Rian: secondly ewwwwwww

Rian: and thirdly jack stay the fuck away from my boyfriend. you have your own

Jack: but robert mine won't engage in sexual activities with me :(

Alex: i still hate you all 

Zack: what did i do

Alex: you were mentioned giving oral sex to my jacky 

Jack: oh so now im your jacky

Alex: yes 

Jack: possessive much

Alex: slutty much

Zack: stop being mean

Zack: its okay jack ill take care of you 

Jack: love you zacky

Rian: hands off Barakat

Zack: you guys are both way to possessive

Jack: agreed 

Jack: lets run away together zee

Zack: yes MERRIKAT FOREVER 

Rian: ignore them Alex, jack will get sick of early mornings and Zack won't be able to keep up with Jack's sex needs

Zack: hey! 

Alex: hahaha 

Jack: why wont you frick track with me alex..

Alex: because your ugly

Zack: Alex!

Rian: dude! 

Alex: what

Zack: dont be so mean to jack 

Rian: yeah over the line dude 

Alex: oh whatever

Alex: jack

Alex: aw jack don't be a baby 

Alex: I was just kidding jay 

Alex: im sorry Jacky 

Alex: I love you

Jack: really...

Alex: if course I do your beautiful

Jack: ........does that mean you'll come do the sex with me

Alex: *sighs* fine 

Jack: can it be rough and angry, where I fuck you hard against the wall

Zack: ew gross

Alex: definitely

Alex: now 

Alex: bye guys 

Jack: yeah love you but gotta make it so Alex can't walk tomorrow

Rian: oh god 

Rian: you are disgusting

Jack: you love it 

Zack: no only Alex loves it

Jack: he really does 

Alex: Jacky....

Alex: now please 

Jack: who's being desperate now ha

Alex: jack cmon 

Jack: duty calls guys 

Rian: you disgust me 

Rian: jack

Rian: Alex

Rian: oh god I can hear you from our hotel room 

Zack: can we leave please I want to get as far away from that as possible 

Rian: you suck jalex :(


End file.
